


The Alley

by Masked_Murderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Not Beta Read, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Murderer/pseuds/Masked_Murderer
Summary: It started with one gentle kiss on the lips, one gentle kiss that lead to hot tangling of tongues, one gentle kiss that lead to Lena being trapped between rough concrete wall and Kara.OrThis is just porn.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 351





	The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> 👉🏽👈🏽Hello. As you can see I am new here, god I didn’t want to post this, but I had too, ahaha.. I have a really dirty mind and there’s more of this to come.  
> Also I’m trying to be less antisocial so I joined Twitter a few days ago, feel free to socialize with me @MaskMurderer4

It started with one gentle kiss on the lips, one gentle kiss that lead to hot tangling of tongues, one gentle kiss that lead to Lena being trapped between rough concrete wall and Kara. They’re in a dark alley, not just any alley too, it’s the one between her mother’s apartment building and the abandoned car wash. She will never live this down if her mother caught them, the endless teasing, ugh. But at the thought of being caught by a wandering stranger sparks an excitement in her when it should have done the complete opposite, but she still worries.

A rough but gentle pair of hands caressing her cheeks snapped her out of her little trance . She tries to relax, Kara breaks the kiss “You do know I love you, right?” Kara asks, her eyes locked onto Lena’s. She smiles and answers “Yes, I love you too” as she leans in to kiss Kara again, just before she replies “good” as their lips connect once more. God she was so fucking wet and Kara she was hard as steel.

Kara’s right hand drops from her face, to the hem of her dress, then hiking it up to her hips. The hand then travels between her thighs caressing and pinching the soft and delicate skin there, until it reaches her centre and then pauses hovering over it, she’s teasing her. Lena shoots her an annoyed look, but Kara just stood there looking at her with that stupid smirk on her face, oh Lena wanted that smirk gone.

She pushes herself the wall and reached for Kara’s jeans with greedy hands, loosening her belt and unbuttoning it. She unzipped her fly and pulled her jeans along with her boxers down to her mid thigh with haste, freeing her throbbing member. There stood Kara’s 8 inched firm and strong cock, fully aroused, precum oozing from the tip. Lena stares down at it, hungrily licking her lips, damn her pussy was starting to feel like freaking waterfall now. She takes hold of Kara’s cock, rubbing the head with her thumb spreading precum all over it. 

She pumped up and down the shaft, tightening her grip so Kara can feel as if she’s in her tight pussy. She then dropped to her knees, finally being at eye level with Kara’s cock.. Kara shuddered when she blew her hot breathe on the tip, she looked up at Kara their eyes locked in a mutual gaze as she took the head into her mouth releasing it with a loud pop. She circled her tongue around the tip, licking her dick hole which causes Kara to let out a loud moan. “You’re so fucking good at this” she said as her hands moved to the top of Lena’s head, she forced her entire meat into her girlfriend’s mouth, Kara felt like she was in some kinda blowjob heaven.

Lena started to bob her head at a smooth pace, taking every inch of Kara deep into her throat, she let out a startled groan not expecting Lena to take her like that which cause Lena to moan in satisfaction that caused a mini vibration around her cock. Lena started playing with her nuts, gently massaging them as she starts sucking harder. Kara was close, she can feel her orgasm build up, anticipation, excitement, hormone rush. Her balls feel little throbbing from within and tighten up. With every stroke of Lena’s tongue the sensitivity increases and comes to the point of no return. She feels the sensation rising from her balls through her cock, then she’s exploding into a world of ecstasy, relaxation and pleasure. 

Her load empties into Lena’s mouth hitting the back of her throat, “ I fucking love you” she moans aloud, holding her head in place causing Lena’s nose to bump against her toned stomach.

Recovering from her orgasm Kara pulls Lena up by the arm pining her against the wall once more, she unzipped her dress making it bunch around her waist. Lena wasn’t wearing a bra, so her nipples stiffened from the cool night air. Kara starts massaging her lovely breast, rolling her nipples between her thumb and middle finger. She leans down and takes Lena’s right nipple into her mouth, Lena lets out a soft moan, Kara lavishing her breast is the best feeling she’s ever got beside her cock being in her. Kara traced patterns around the areola and then she starts to suck on Lena’s nipple as if she’s a hungry baby intaking breastmilk. She gives the same attention to the other breast, then she starts to kiss up Lena’s neck until she reaches her lips as they start kissing again.

Lifting her right leg to hook upon her hip. Her hand attacks Lena’s lace covered pussy pushing the offending garment to the side, running her long fingers along her slit enjoying the feeling of her wetness. She plays with Lena’s pussy, spreading her lower lips exposing her aching hole to the night. She smothers her pussy all over with her unholy essence, everywhere glistens in the moonlight. The view is so beautiful and tempting she couldn’t bare teasing Lena anymore because it’s feel as if she’s punishing herself. She takes her hard pulsing cock and rubs it up and down Lena’s slit, poking her clit with it, they both moan at the contact. She then positioned it at her entrance, gathering wetness, enjoying the feeling when the tip of her cock rubs Lena’s hole in a circular motion, but she’s not making an effort to push it in.

Lena was running out of patience, she couldn’t believe in what Kara was doing right now, why’d she had to be so torturing at this carnal moment, she thought, “Kara! Just fuck me alrea-” a sudden and rough jolt of Kara’s hip cut her off, she screams.Kara entered her so unexpectedly that it knocked the air out of her lungs, but she won’t complain because the pleasure is too much overwhelming. She lets out a long pornographic moan, as Kara’s length fills her warm pussy to extent where there is no space left.

Kara slides in and out of Lena at a brutal force, she rolls her hip in a perfect uncontrollable rhythm. Lena’s slick walls squeezes her cock hard every time it hits that exotic spot. She grabs her other leg hooks it on the other side of her hip. Her huge hands grip each one her sexy ass cheeks, it gives her enough access to plunge deep into her.

Lena spreads her legs further apart, she allows Kara to hammer into her for she has not cared anymore, all the fear of being caught were long forgotten. Her thighs begin to quiver, her clit feels as if it’s on a roller-coaster ride but her soul and mind are on a whole other level of connection with herself. She cums hard around Kara’s cock, all of her moans swallowed by Kara as their lips attached in a sloppy kiss. After a few powerful thrust Kara’s cumming inside of her, filling her womb with glorious seed.

Kara sets Lena on the ground again, Lena’s legs are aching from being in that position for so long. They both rearranged their clothing, then left the alley, blushing and with bright smiles on their faces.


End file.
